Aviones de papel & Luciérnagas
by Shinigami Scarlet
Summary: Cuando tenía siete años, Tori Vega tenía una amiga Jade West Ella pensó que serían amigas para siempre. Cuando tenía once años, Tori Vega tenía una conocida. Ellas dejaron de salir, pero aún hablaron por teléfono a veces. No sabía porque Jade no responde realmente su teléfono más así que Tori dejó de llamar. Ella dejó de intentarlo, y pronto se olvidó de la chica que vivía al lado.


Hola gente, se que tengo una historia que estoy traduciendo que aún no termino, pero estoy tan emocionada que me dieron permiso para traducir esta que me puse a hacerlo.

Sinceramente amo esta historia casi como la de Eveerlong es increíble y profunda y muy hermosa. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gusto.

Sin más que decir excepto que Victorious no me pertenece y la historia tampoco es del autor DevilsThunder nos leemos abajo.

(Editado: los párrafos en letra cursiva son flashback. Cualquier otra confusión no duden en preguntar)

* * *

_Cuando tenía siete años, Tori Vega tenía una amiga. Ella pensó que serían amigas para siempre. Casi hermanas, de verdad, ya que Tori no podía soportar la que __tenía __ella realmente , y Jade vivía justo al lado. A menudo le preguntó a sus padres si podían adoptar a Jade y enviar a Trina a vivir con los West. Las proclamaciones como siempre fueron contestadas por Trina jadeando y pisando fuerte el pie y, más a menudo llamando a Tori una "niña estúpida" y luego el lloriqueo incesante de Trina durante todo el resto de la cena. Trina odiaba cuando la mejor amiga de Tori se quedaba, que era muy a menudo. Jade se quedaba a dormir cada noche de sábado, y algunas veces los viernes. Se llevaban todas las mantas de Tori y construían un castillo, a pesar de que Jade siempre insistía en llamarlo un fuerte. El alféizar de la ventana, el armario de Tori, el escritorio de Tori, y la cabecera de la cama de Tori fueron designadas esquinas. Se juntaban sillas de toda la casa y las esparcían por su habitación, para utilizarlos para mantener las mantas levantadas. Tori no tenía una habitación muy grande, exactamente, y el castillo/fortaleza terminó siendo más sillas que el espacio para recorrer los alrededores. Tori y Jade se sentaban en el suelo con las linternas y contaban historias. Por lo general, acerca de un monstruo diabólico que comparte algunas similitudes sorprendentes a Trina. Se reían y bromeaban y cantaban, y a veces la madre de Tori llamaría a la puerta para comprobar a las niñas. La primera vez ella abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Tori y derribó una silla que hizo que toda la estructura de manta se derrumbara y esa fue también la última vez. A partir de ese entonces ella sólo hablaba con las chicas a través de la puerta, viendo si querían aperitivos o sí querían ver una película que el padre de Tori había alquilado en su camino a casa desde el trabajo. La respuesta era por lo general no, pero ella preguntaba de todos modos._

Era su primer día. Tori estaba emocionada y nerviosa, y nuevamente soltera, se dijo, recordando que ella había roto con su novio Danny no hace mucho tiempo. Ella estaba lista. O, al menos, lista para estar frustrada durante todo el día. Ella había estado allí durante, como, un minuto y ya estaba perdida. Trina la había abandonado, alegando que no podía arriesgar su reputación por ser vista con la "nueva chica nerd.' Tori nunca había experimentado nervios como los tenía ahora. No a menos que contara el escaparate, donde tenía que dar una actuación improvisada con un chico llamado André después de que la lengua de Trina se puso toda hinchada y asquerosa. Pero incluso entonces, los nervios de Tori se habían desvanecido y desaparecieron por completo una vez que ella comenzó a cantar, sólo regresando una vez que ella terminó y tuvo que lidiar con los aplausos y las felicitaciones. No podía entender realmente por qué la gente le decían el gran trabajo que había hecho. Ella acababa de salir allí y ... cantar. Eso fue todo, nada especial. Mientras vagaba por los pasillos, tratando de encontrar su primera clase, ella todavía no podía creer que le habían pedido asistir. Algunos de los otros niños en el escaparate eran increíbles. Al igual que, en realidad impresionante, y ella no era más que Tori. Ella ni siquiera había realmente cantado fuera de la ducha y de repente se esperaba que ella hiciera la presentación y la actuación y el canto y el baile y todo tipo de otras cosas que la hacían girar y retorcer las entrañas y voltear alrededor como si no hubiera ningún otro órgano en su vientre a excepción de su estómago acrobático. Ella vio un portero y le preguntó por direcciones, dándole las gracias como cien veces más mientras que ella salió a toda velocidad por el pasillo en dirección a la que él señalaba. Se detuvo fuera del aula, tomo una respiración profunda mientras se armó de valor y entró. No fue tan malo. La pequeña habitación en medio estaba ocupada por un piso ligeramente elevado. Sillas de plástico que en realidad no se parecen aterradoras o amenazadoras en absoluto. Se dio la vuelta para sentarse, sintiendo un cuerpo bloqueando su camino. Ella se quedó sin aliento al chico delante de ella, una taza de café agarrado precariamente en la mano y el líquido todavía goteando de su borde. Y como ella se disculpaba, tratando de borrar algo del exceso de café de la camisa, cuando una voz áspera, entró por la sala. "¡Hey! ¿Por qué estas frotando a mi novio?" Tori tartamudeó, todavía acariciando a el desconocido, y trajo a sus ojos fuera de su pecho. "Lo siento, le tire el café y-"

"¡Aléjate de él!" La chica estaba mirando a Tori como si no pudiera creer que una chica todavía se atrevía a tocar su pecho. Tori tiró de las manos hacia abajo a su lado mientras el chico le sonrió. "No es gran cosa, de verdad", dijo con calma. "¿Ah, sí? ¿Así que piensas que ella es más guapa que yo?" La niña rompió, ladeando la cadera hacia un lado. El chico se encogió como si él sabía que no sería capaz de ganar la discusión y se instaló en su lugar sentándose en una de las sillas de plástico instaladas en el salón de clases. Él tiró de la tela mojada que se aferra a su pecho mientras su novia disparó a Tori una mirada de muerte y se dejó caer en la silla de a lado.

Tori gimió cuando ella se sentó en la parte de atrás, pensando que ella no podría haber tenido un comienzo mejor en esta nueva escuela. Se inclinó hacia delante, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la cara entre las manos, queriendo nada más que salir y volver a una escuela secundaria normal donde tenía amigos y conocía a los maestros y no tendría miradas de dagas lanzadas a primera hora en la mañana. Oyó el maestro empezando a hablar en la parte delantera de la clase y levantó la cabeza, sus manos dejando caer entre sus rodillas. Su atención, fue robada sin embargo, cuando vio los ojos de esa chica mirándola. Las cejas de Tori surcadas juntas como la cabeza de la chica se dio la vuelta a la parte delantera de la clase. Había algo en ella, y Tori no estaba segura de si era sólo porque le parecía que en realidad puede ser que ella desee hacerle daño a Tori, pero algo se movía en el fondo de la mente de Tori. Su maestro eligió ese preciso momento para notar a Tori. "Ah, ¿quién eres?" Él se apresuró a preguntar, obviamente sorprendido por la forma en que retrocedió físicamente para poder juzgarla.

Tori dio una pequeña sonrisa y un movimiento de mano. "Tori Vega. Me acabo de transferir."

"Fascinante!" Él dio una palmada. "Bueno, yo soy el Sr. Sikowitz, pero nadie me llama así."

Tori entrecerró los ojos. "¿Como es que te llaman, entonces?"

"Sikowitz", dijo con una sonrisa que caía lentamente. "Simplemente así, por lo general no usan la parte de Señor, no se porque lo hacen. De todos modos!. Tawny"

"Tori".

"Lo que sea, ¿por qué no vienes aquí y vamos a jugar un poco Escena Congelada para calentarse! Ha ¿Entiendes? ¿Congelarse? ¿Calentarse?" Agarró al final de la colgante bufanda alrededor de su cuello y lo tiró por encima del hombro como él saltó del escenario y se dirigió hacia la parte trasera del salón de clases.

"No sé qué es eso." Tori sintió un rubor de vergüenza calentando sus mejillas cuando varias cabezas se volvieron para mirarla.

"No importa, Corey, sólo llegar hasta allí!" Sikowitz la animó empujando su silla hacia adelante con el pie al pasar.

"Mi nombre es Tori," gruñó mientras se levantaba y se acercó a el pequeño escenario

"André! Al escenario!" Sikowitz dio un giro entusiasta de su brazo.

André sonrió a Tori mientras saltaba al escenario y ella se lo devolvió, aunque su sonrisa era mucho más fuerte. André se inclinó y le dio un codazo a su brazo con el codo. "Relájate, estarás bien. Simplemente diviértete." Tori estaba agradecida de que ella en realidad conocía a alguien en esta escuela, además de su loca hermana.

Sikowitz se apoyó contra la pared del fondo de la clase y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. "Ahora, ya que Tori nunca ha jugado Congelado antes, vamos a empezar con algo fácil." Tori se relajó y sonrió a el simple hecho de que su maestro había conseguido decir su nombre correcto. "¿Quién tiene una sugerencia?"

Varios estudiantes comenzaron a hablar, lanzando ideas que sonaban ridículas y al azar y Tori sentía que los nervios y su rubor regreso con toda su fuerza a ella. Sobre todo si era porque esa chica propósito no la miraba, decidiendo mirar sus propias botas en un aburrimiento casi desinteresado.

"Muy bien, todos cálmense!" Sikowitz llamó mientras ajustaba sus piernas, apoyando uno de sus pies sobre una silla vacía. "Está bien, Andre, eres un cartero tratando de entregar una carta especial, pero un animal salvaje ataca tu pierna." Andre asintió y Tori podía ver que le faltaban unos tornillos en la cabeza. Las mariposas en el estómago se habían convertido en aves que estaban bien desarrollados golpeando contra sus entrañas. "Toby, eres una empleada del aeropuerto descontenta que cree que todo el mundo está tratando de pasar de contrabando una rara sub-especie de mapache en un vuelo." Tori abrió la boca, para corregir su nombre de nuevo o pedir lo que estaba pasando, ella no lo sabía. Pero no importaba, porque Sikowitz siguió adelante. "Por lo tanto, vamos a dar a estos niños encantadores un minuto o dos para entretenernos, y luego, una vez que uno o ambos de ellos se encuentra en una posición incómoda o divertido, alguien del público grita 'Congelado', y en ese momento en el que los jugadores en el escenario deben congelarse exactamente cómo están. Quien gritó congelado debe saltar a el escenario, y cambiar con alguno de los jugadores." La respiración de Tori se había acelerado. Él estaba hablando demasiado rápido y ella era demasiado nueva y ella estaba demasiado perdida y todo era demasiado demasiado rápido. "Una vez que un jugador ha sido" etiquetados fuera'." dijo Sikowitz, haciendo comillas en el aire y todo "dejan el escenario y el próximo jugador se aproxima y retoma su posición exacta. Es hasta que el jugador que se acerca comienza un nuevo escenario basado en sus posiciones. ¿Entiendes? " Una ronda de síes sonaba, ahogando el murmuró desesperadamente 'no' de Tori. "Excelente. Y ... acción!"

Tori luchó desde el principio. Era como ser arrojado a la parte más profunda del Océano sin tener ni idea de cómo nadar, o incluso flotar. Pero Andre era alentador, con pequeños gestos de la cabeza diciéndole que podía hacerlo, y él tomó la mayor parte de la carga de la escena en sí mismo, por lo que Tori estaba más o menos sólo reaccionando a lo que él dijo. Después de un minuto o dos, ella empezó a sentir un ritmo y se puso un poco valiente. Era ridículo, los personajes, lo que estaban diciendo: Cómo Andre mantuvo media caida sólo para sacudirse a sí mismo en posición vertical y sacudir la pierna, todo. Pero ella se encontró sonriendo por dentro y antes de que ella se diera cuenta, ella se agachó, sosteniendo su pie como alguien gritó 'congelado'. Tori esperó, con el rostro casi enterrado en la rodilla doblada de Andre, con las manos envueltas alrededor de su zapato, tratando de ayudarle a mantener el equilibrio cuando sintió un golpecito en el hombro. Se levantó y vio al chico cuyo café que había derramado sonriéndole. Él le guiñó un ojo mientras salía del camino y fuera del escenario y escuchó a poner en marcha una nueva escena detrás de ella, Andre asumió un extraño acento Inglés como el otro chico se ofreció a escupir brillar sus zapatos. La chica todavía estaba evitando su mirada mientras Tori pasó a su regreso a su asiento.

_Cuando tenía ocho años, Tori Vega tenía una mejor amiga. Durante el verano, nunca hubo un patrón para cuando Jade iba a dormir otra vez. A veces los fines de semana, a veces durante la semana. Ellos no tenían escuela, así que la señora Vega no les importaba si Jade pasó la noche. Tori fue al campamento durante el día, más a menudo que volvería a casa con moretones o suciedad manchado en su cara de una pelea que se había metido con Trina, pero Jade siempre estaba esperando. Sentada en los escalones de la entrada de su propia casa, con los ojos elevándose desde el suelo como el coche de la señora Vega se detuvo en el camino. Ella ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de ponerlo en el estacionamiento antes de que Tori estaba desabrochada y se apuraba fuera del coche, el entusiasmo de Jade a juego como ella saltó sobre sus pasos y corrió otra vez. A veces se quedarían en la casa de Tori si estaba lloviendo, pero si el sol brillaba y el aire era cálido, irían al parque por la calle. Tori le gusta escalar en la parte superior de las barras. Jade le gusta acurrucarse en el tubo en la parte superior del otro lado. A veces, si el tiempo era muy cálido y que sus padres les dejó, que iban a traer frascos al parque al caer la noche y tratar de atrapar luciérnagas. Trina se enviaba generalmente para llevar a las chicas a casa si se hacía demasiado tarde. El frasco de Tori aún estaría vacío, mientras que Jade se inclinaba, mirando fijamente al grupo de pequeñas luces en su propio frasco. Ella veía a Trina en la distancia, Tori se reía, y luego, con una pequeña sonrisa, Jade sería desenroscar el tapón en su frasco y ver, casi con asombro, como los insectos brillantes volaron a su libertad, expandiéndose en el aire oscuro a su alrededor. Una vez, en el principio de agosto, Jade estaba dejando que todos se fueran, y luego, más rápido que los ojos de Tori en realidad podría seguir, ella trajo el tarro y puso la tapa hacia abajo, volviendo a capturar a uno de ellos. "¿Por qué los estás guardando?" Tori preguntó mientras caminaban de regreso a casa, Trina pisoteando su camino por la acera muy por delante de ellos. "Me gustan," Jade se encogió de hombros, el frasco sujeto entre sus manos, presionándose contra su estómago. "A mi también," Tori sonrió. Caminaron en silencio, hasta que Trina desapareció de la vista, y las chicas se se quedaron paradas en la parte inferior de la calzada de Tori. Jade miró a su casa, un par de ventanas iluminada desde el interior, con el ceño fruncido. Tori asomó su codo en el lado de la muchacha. Jade hizo un movimiento, casi como un retorcimiento, y se agarró el frasco un poco más apretado. "Ellos han estado luchando. Todas las noches esta semana" dijo en voz baja. Tori miró a Jade, a la casa de los West ', y viceversa. Ella agarró el codo de Jade y la arrastró hasta el camino de entrada. "Vamos. Tengo pijamas que puedes pedir prestado."_

**La luciérnaga estaba muerta cuando se despertaron por la mañana.**

El juego de Sikowitz continuó por un tiempo, y estar en la audiencia era en realidad bastante divertido. Tori se sorprendió de lo rápido que algunos de sus compañeros de clase eran. Cambio de personajes y escenas, literalmente, con una línea de set-up. No se atrevió a decir 'Congelado', pero ella mira con cuidado cada vez que alguien más lo hizo. Pensó en lo que podrían hacer con las posiciones, imaginaba qué tipo de escena que posiblemente podría ocurrir. Ella nunca estaba en lo cierto, pero ella estaba orgullosa de sí misma por haberlo intentado. Era una especie tranquila de participación. Eventualmente Sikowitz puso fin al juego una vez que una chica con el pelo de color rojo brillante se había hecho que un chico sea un palo gigante de algodón de azúcar. No podía hacer nada después de eso, y la escena había entrado en una especie de punto muerto. Todavía era divertido, pero Tori se reclinó en su silla mientras las personas en el escenario se sentaron y el profesor volvió a la parte delantera de la clase. "Eso. Fue. Excelente!" Un coco se había materializado en la mano de Sikowitz, una paja loca empujando hacia fuera de la parte superior de la misma. Tomó un sorbo fuerte como sus ojos recorrieron la habitación. "También fue agotador, así que entrar en sus grupos y trabajar en esa tarea de la semana pasada, mientras que disfruto de una bebida refrescante., Tony!" Tori resistió el impulso de poner los ojos y miró a su maestro como todos los otros estudiantes empezaron a mover las sillas alrededor y los asientos de cambio. "Puesto que usted no estaba aquí, acaba de encontrar un grupo para unirse y que le puede llenar, ¿eh?"

Tori miró nerviosamente a su alrededor y suspiró con alivio cuando ella llamó la atención de Andre. Él sonrió y le hizo señas para que se reuniera con él. Ella agarró su bolso y se dirigió hacia donde su grupo se estaba reuniendo. "Tori, esto es Robbie y Cat. Chicos, esta es Tori."

Tori saludó a la chica con el pelo brillante y un niño con una marioneta en la mano. "Andre", susurró Robbie ", que no presentaste a Rex."

"¿Rex?" Tori preguntó, casi con miedo de la respuesta.

La cabeza de la marioneta se volvió en su dirección. "A sus órdenes, linda señorita."

Tori llamó la atención de Andre y él negó con la cabeza, murmurando: "No preguntes."

"Creo que es increíble que tengas tantos nombres," gorgojó Cat. "Traté de que mi madre me llame Freddie una vez. Sin embargo, ella no lo hizo."

Tori se rió nerviosamente. "Sólo tengo un nombre. Sólo Tori."

"Oh." Cat no parecía decaída en lo más mínimo, y volvió su atención a Andre como se aclaró la garganta.

"Bien, así que en esta escena que estamos haciendo."

Tori escuchó con atención como le explicó Andre que habían sido asignados a escribir y representar una escena dramática en torno a que alguien muera. Se había decidido que Robbie estaría muriendo, Rex era su hermano de duelo, Cat era su novia con el corazón roto, y Andre era el médico que hace entrega de las malas noticias. Decidieron que Tori podría desempeñar el papel dela madre de Robbie. "Tu puedes hacer una voz de anciana, ¿Verdad Tor?" Preguntó Andre, levantando la vista de su cuaderno.

"Claro que puedo, hijito," Tori intento.

Cat se inclinó hacia delante y le dio unas palmaditas rodilla de Tori con simpatía. "Está bien. Todavía hay tiempo para trabajar en eso."

"Tal vez debería ser la que se está muriendo," Tori se rió entre dientes.

"Siempre que tengo la oportunidad de darte un último beso antes de irse, estoy de acuerdo" dijo Rex, con su cabeza balanceándose mientras su boca se abrió y se cerró.

"Robbie!" Gritó Cat, golpeándolo en el brazo. "Estás asustando a Tori!"

"No era yo!"

Tori se rió junto con Andre y se acomodó un poco más cómodamente en su asiento. Todos ellos debatieron formas de incorporar a Tori en el guión. No habían logrado escribir mucho todavía, así que Andre le aseguró que no sería un problema en absoluto. Todos ellos hablaban, haciendo chistes y ocasionalmente sugerencias para la escena. Andre sería anotar ideas. Tori trató de concentrarse y mantener los ojos de vagar por la habitación, donde la chica y su novio estaban sentados solos, los dos de espaldas a ella. La chica levantó la cabeza y se volvió ligeramente, como si pudiera sentir los ojos de Tori en su espalda, y Tori rápidamente miró hacia atrás para Robbie, que estaba siendo insultado por su propia marioneta. El resto de la clase pasó relativamente rápido, y tan pronto como sonó la campana, Tori estaba cavando en el bolso para encontrar a su horario. "¿Qué tienes ahora?" Preguntó Andre, mirando el papel como Tori desdobló.

"Uf, Matemáticas." Andre y Robbie gemían junto con Tori, pero Cat dejó escapar un emocionado "¡hurra!" "¿Alguien sabe donde es el salón 104?"

"Ese es mi siguiente clase, también!" Cat anunció con un aplauso entusiasta de sus manos. "Es por la biblioteca. Vamos, Tori, yo te mostraré." Tori saludó adiós a Andre y Robbie como Cat le tiró del brazo y la llevó de la sala de clase.

_Cuando tenía nueve años, Tori Vega tenía una hermana sustituta. Su hermana real la odiaba, simplemente porque Jade siempre apoyaría a Tori en una discusión. Y Trina no podría argumentar y ganar con Tori cuando Jade estaba allí, pero Jade siempre estaba allí. Era como que Trina tenía dos hermanas pequeñas molestas que tratar, y que era totalmente demasiados por lo que ella se refería. Sin embargo a Tori no le importaba,, porque todos los días después de la cena se iba a su habitación y abría la ventana. Como un reloj, la ventana de Jade se abriría justo después y Tori sonreía cuando un pequeño avión de papel volaba a través de la pequeña distancia entre sus hogares y caía justo en sus manos esperando ansiosamente. Tori la abriría, lo leería, y por lo general, pero a veces reía o fruncía el ceño, escribía una respuesta, volvía a doblar el avión, y lo enviaría volando hacia atrás. Hablaron de lo tonta que Trina era y cómo Tori quería que su hermana no hubiera nacido, y Jade señaló que significaría que Tori sería Trina en su lugar, y las dos se odiarían y se rieron de la idea. A veces se habla acerca de la tarea. Jade no podía entender el proceso de la fotosíntesis para salvar su vida, y Tori siempre le dio una risa de sus comentarios acerca de cómo su profesor de ciencias, el Sr. Caffrey, olía a pescado podrido y es por eso que Jade no podía prestar atención en clase. En raras ocasiones, el mensaje de Jade acaba de decir __**'Están peleando de nuevo.'**__ El rostro de Tori siempre se arrugó cuando esas notas llegaron a través de su ventana. Así que ella sería suavizar el papel sobre su escritorio, agarra algunos lápices de colores y dibujaba unos garabatos. Por lo general era algo tonto, como Trina dibujada como un dragón que escupe fuego, o la cabeza del Sr. Caffrey en la parte superior del cuerpo de un pez, o Trina como un monstruo y Tori, espada en mano, luchando contra ella.. Ella sonrió cada vez que oía la risa de Jade haciendo eco entre sus ventanas._

El resto de la mañana pasó bastante rápido. Ella no estaba muy atrás en matemáticas, después de haber cubierto algunos pre-cálculo en su antigua escuela, y ella se sorprendió gratamente al descubrir que ella estaba en realidad por delante de su clase de ciencia. Después de que ella tenía una clase de "expresión creativa" baile con Andre y el chico cuyo café derramo encima, que se enteró se llama Beck. Y era realmente agradable, sacudiéndose las disculpas de Tori sobre su camisa e insistiendo en que él estaba bien y fue sólo un accidente. Tori todavía se sentía mal por la mancha oscura en el centro de su pecho, sin embargo. Una vez que sonó la campana, Tori siguió Andre a su casillero y luego a una mesa al aire libre para el almuerzo. Tori sonrió cuando vio que Cat y Robbie ya estaban allí sentados, hablando. Preguntaron a Tori cómo había ido el resto de su mañana, ¿qué otras clases que tenía?, si ella estaba todavía totalmente perdido y si es así, Rex ofreció (en un tono sugerente) para ayudarla en todo lo que podía. Tori rechazó su oferta tan torpemente cortés como pudo y luego Robbie regañó a su marioneta por ser inapropiado.

"¿Me pregunto dónde estarán Beck y Jade?" Preguntó Cat distraídamente, recogiendo en la ensalada en frente de ella.

"Probablemente peleando de nuevo", dijo Robbie mientras tomaba un sorbo de su refresco.

"O reconciliándose después de una pelea", dijo Rex en un acento lascivo.

Andre dijo algo, pero Tori no estaba escuchando. Jade. La novia de Beck, Jade. Golpeó algo dentro de ella, en el fondo de su mente, y ella sintió que reverberan en los dedos. "¿Jade?" Todos los demás se volvió hacia ella y Andre habló primero. "Sí, la novia. Esa chica a lado de Beck de la clase de Sikowitz"

"Ganky y más mala que una chica de Northridge ya que acaba de conseguir que no podamos cantar en el karaoke." Rex decía.

"¿Cuál es su apellido?" Preguntó Tori.

"West." Cat y Andre respondieron al mismo tiempo. "¿Por qué?" Cat inclinó la cabeza hacia el lado, mirando con curiosidad a Tori.

"Hmm. Oh, nada. Sólo me preguntaba." Mente de Tori estaba llena de fuertes manta. Sus dedos se sentían plegado de papel. Su piel zumbaba con el calor del verano. Ella negó con la cabeza mientras la conversación cambió y siguió a su alrededor. Ella continuó comiendo su almuerzo, tratando de prestar atención. Estos niños estaban muy bien, y ella no quería parecer una tonta total en su primer día. Aunque, si Cat y Andre todavía salía con Robbie que tenía un títere permanentemente conectado a su mano y todo, ella no tenía que preocuparse demasiado.

_Cuando tenía diez años, Tori Vega tenía un problema. Se dio cuenta de que Jade se volvió un poco más tranquila. No durmió más durante los fines de semana en su casa. A veces su ventana no se abría y las notas ya no volarían en l__a noche e__ntre ellas. En Halloween, Jade no quería ir a pedir dulces y Tori se va pegado con sólo Trina, quien insistió en cobrar Tori un 'impuesto de hermana mayor' de sus dulces, por lo que para cuando llegaron a casa la bolsa de Trina era dos veces más pesada que la suya. Tori fue directamente a su habitación y abrió la ventana. Vio una luz encendida en la habitación de Jade y agarró su bolsa de dulces. Ella empezó a tirar dulces a la ventana cerrada de Jade. No le importaba perder rollos Tootsie, ya que no le gustaba de verdad de todos modos. Eventualmente Jade llegó a la ventana y la abrió. "¿Qué?" , dijo entre dientes. Tori se sorprendió. Era la primera vez que había oído a Jade enojado con ella. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó con cautela. Jade miró por un momento antes de desaparecer de la ventana. Tori se marchitó, preguntándose si había hecho algo mal. Dejó caer la bolsa en el suelo a sus pies y se sorprendió cuando, un momento después, un pequeño avión de papel voló hacia su habitación. Se dio con en el borde de la cama y cayó al piso. Tori casi se cayo y lo recogió, con los dedos trabajando de forma rápida entre los pliegues y pliegues de papel. Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando vio lo que decía._** 'Están consiguiendo divorciados****'**_. Tori se sentó en el borde de la cama, sin tener idea de cómo responder a eso. Ella no podía hacer un dibujo, ¿podría? Los padres de Jade se estaban divorciando, y eso no era algo que una imagen tonta de Trina con tentáculos arreglaría o haría todo mejor. Era una cosa real, una cosa de adultos. Estaba a punto de levantarse y volver a la ventana cuando otro avión se elevó en su habitación. Ella se lanzó hacia adelante y lo agarró en el aire, casi rasga el papel en su afán de abrirlo. "Después de Navidad Mamá me va a llevar a vivir con la abuela y yo me estoy cambiando de escuela". Tori corrió hacia su ventana, los dos pedazos de papel se aferraron en su mano izquierda, y asomó la cabeza en el aire fresco de la noche. La ventana de Jade estaba cerrada, las cortinas corridas, y las luces apagadas. El puño de Tori se apretó alrededor de las notas y algo dentro de ella fue arrugado junto con el papel._

La campana sonó, señalando el final del almuerzo, y Tori se unió a la multitud de estudiantes que se dirigían hacia el interior. Permaneció cerca de Robbie, aunque trató de mantener la distancia entre ella y el títere, y lo siguió hasta su clase de historia del teatro. El maestro era agradable, ofreciendo Tori ayuda si la necesitaba para ponerse al día, y le dio una hoja de papel sobre lo que había que estudiar para ponerse al día. Rex empezó a decir algo, sólo para ser silenciada rápidamente por una mirada peligrosa de Tori. "Oh mira, es Jade 2.0," Rex murmuró, mientras Robbie asintió con la cabeza en señal de estar de acuerdo. Tori se hundió en su escritorio y se centró en cambio en el maestro hasta que la campana sonó.

Su siguiente clase era en la escritura de guiones y el análisis, y Tori se sintió aliviada cuando ella entró en la habitación y se encontró que llego temprano. La escuela era bastante grande y estaba contenta de que ella estaba empezando a tener una idea de la construcción. Ella tomó un asiento vacío junto a las ventanas, dejando caer la bolsa en el suelo junto a sus pies, y esperó a que otros estudiantes empezaron a venir. Ella se sentó en su silla y miró por la ventana. Este lado de la escuela daba a la calle exterior, y Tori vio una pequeña tienda de café en el otro lado. Se veía genial, con un pequeño patio que sobresalía sobre la acera grandes, puertas de cristal se abren para permitir que el aire caliente adentro, un hombre que toca la guitarra con el estuche abierto delante de él. Tal vez ella iría después de la escuela ha echarle un vistazo. Si podía convencer a Trina que la esperara, o que la acompañara, desde que su hermana era su viaje. Tori apartó la mirada de la ventana y vio a Jade caminando a través de la sala de clase, dejándose caer en un escritorio un par de filas atras. Tori se movió en su asiento, con los ojos fijos en la chica. No podía ser la misma Jade. Su cabello era mucho más oscuro, por ejemplo. Cuando eran niñas, el pelo de Jade era un color marrón claro, y si ella pasaba demasiado tiempo en el sol durante el verano, que se hizo aún más claro. Además estaba el hecho de que esta Jade parecía ser, así, una especie de ¿perra? Su boca se apretó en una mueca dura que parecía arrastrarse todo el camino hasta su cara, dentro y arriba más allá de sus ojos.

Tori parpadeó y miró al frente de la clase cuando el profesor cerró la puerta y caminó hacia su escritorio. Allí estaba la breve introducción al verla, y Tori no podía dejar de notar que Jade había vuelto la cabeza hacia otro lado, su pelo cayendo como una cortina que bloquea completamente a Tori. El profesor dio Tori una hoja de terminología que ella tendría que memorizar y entender para la clase y, a continuación, empezo con la lección. Tori trató de prestar atención, ella realmente lo hizo, pero su mirada seguía vagando a través de la sala de clase, siempre cayendo sobre Jade. Había escondido su cabello detrás de la oreja, y Tori pasado más tiempo mirando el perfil de Jade que en el maestro o las palabras que habían aparecido por arte de magia en la pizarra detrás de él. Ella sacudió la cabeza, tratando de aclararla, y se centró en lo que el profesor estaba diciendo, sintiéndose completamente perdida.

_Cuando tenía once años, Tori Vega tenía una conocida. Ella y Jade serían pasar el rato los fines de semana, por lo general sus padres dejarían retirarse a algún lugar con Trina, de mala gana, a lo largo de mirar hacia fuera para ellas. Jade no quería ir a casa de Tori, porque ella no quería ver su antigua casa, o la nueva familia que se había mudado, y ella no quería que Tori viera el apartamento que ella y su madre vivían. Tori no era realmente sorprendida por eso, porque incluso cuando Jade había vivido al lado, que a penas pasaban más tiempo en su casa. Siempre fue Jade yendo a casa de Tori, y nunca al revés. Pero Jade estaba un poco diferente, y Tori no sabía cómo solucionarlo. Eventualmente Jade dejó salir, pero aún hablarían por teléfono a veces. La madre de Tori le dijo que era natural para hacer amigos y perder otros amigos, que todo era parte de crecer. A veces, creciendo cada vez más significado apartarse, y fue triste pero no siempre se podía evitarlo. Tori tenía otros amigos en la escuela, y Jade hizo otros nuevos. O, al menos Tori asumió que ella hizo, porque ella no sabía porque Jade no respondía realmente a su teléfono más y si Tori llamaba, la madre de Jade sonaría triste y le decía que Jade no podía atender el teléfono. Así que Tori dejó de llamar. Ella dejó de intentarlo, y pronto se olvidó de la chica que vivía al lado._

Tori recogió su bolsa y metió su cuaderno en el interior lo más rápido que pudo. Tan pronto como sonó la campana, Jade había saltado prácticamente fuera de su asiento y había corrido hacia la puerta. Así que Tori salió corriendo justo después, tratando de seguirla. No estaba segura de por qué. Ella no sabía si iba a decirle algo a Jade, preguntarle si se acordaba de ella, preguntarle si Jade era aún la misma Jade, porque Tori no podía imaginar que era ella. Y de todos modos, no podía decidir si es que importara. Habían pasado años desde que habían hablado, y aún más desde que eran realmente cerca, acurrucadas mientras las linternas bailaban a través de las mantas por encima de ellos y Jade inventaba historias y canciones. Pero, Tori estaba tratando y esforzándose para evitar chocar con nadie mientras empujaba por el pasillo, pensó que sería bueno hablar con ella. Ponerse al día, tal vez. No estaba segura, y una vez que perdió de vista a Jade en el pasillo principal, Tori suspiró y caminó a su próxima clase.

André y Cat ya estaban sentados juntos cuando Tori entró en la clase. Era una habitación grande, con techos altos, iluminada en su totalidad por las ventanas que corrían a lo largo de la pared circular. Sillas se establecieron en arqueando filas en torno a un piano de cola. Tori sonrió mientras Andre levantó la barbilla de ella. "Hey, Tor," saludó. "Oye, Tori", dijo el Gato con una movimiento de mano. "Hey". Tori se sentó junto a Cat y miró a su alrededor a medida que se llenan las otras sillas. "Te va a encantar esta clase, Tori," dijo el Cat con una gran sonrisa. "El profesor es muy agradable y tenemos que cantar todo el tiempo!"

Andre se rió entre dientes y Tori sonrió. "Estoy muy nerviosa" admitió Tori.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" André preguntó con incredulidad. "Tú mataste en el escaparate y ésto es mucho más fácil que eso." Cat asintió con la cabeza y se quedó en silencio mientras el profesor se aclaró la garganta y pidió su atención. La clase comenzó con algunos ejercicios de calentamiento vocal, Tori tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reírse. La habitación estaba llena de ruido y Tori se sentía tonta, sentada allí haciendo sonidos extraños, a pesar de que todos los demás estaban haciendo lo mismo. Ella se soltó, sin embargo, una vez que Cat le dio un codazo en el costado, una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de la niña mientras su boca se desató en el sonido. El maestro les mostró una canción que iban a trabajar, y Tori tragó saliva. Ella no sabe leer partituras. Andre le preguntó qué le pasaba y ella le dijo. "Es genial, un montón de gente no puede, cuando comienzan. ¿Quieres que te enseñe?" Tori asintió con la cabeza con entusiasmo. "Tu serías mi salvavidas, Andre. En serio." Él sólo se rió y movió fuera de su comentario con un "No te preocupes, chica."

Como el maestro dividió la clase en grupos pequeños, con ganas de trabajar con cada grupo por separado, Tori miró el papel que tenía en la mano. Cat y Andre ya estaban cantando en voz baja, averiguando armonías. Tori metió un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, las líneas y los puntos en el papel que empiezan a nadar en frente de ella. Literalmente lo único que entendía en la hoja era la letra. Al menos estaban en Inglés. La música era un lenguaje totalmente diferente que ni siquiera se daba cuenta existente en su propia forma. Había notas (ella sabía lo que esas eran) y los acentos y las pequeñas cosas que se parecían a los soportes de lado, y algunas de las notas fueron salpicados, y algunos tenían colas garabatos extraños y su corazón se aceleró en forma externa que fue todo. Si alguien tocó una tecla en un piano, ella podría emular el sonido de su voz, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde iba a caer en la página de enfrente de ella. Hablar un idioma y saber leer y escribir eran dos cosas totalmente diferentes. Y Tori era musicalmente analfabeta.

"Hey," Cat le dio un codazo de nuevo. "No ha respondido a la pregunta."

"¿Qué? Lo siento," Tori cerró los ojos y respiró hondo: "Yo estaba pensando y no escuché lo que dijiste."

"Oh, odio cuando eso sucede!" Cat se quedó sin aliento. "Al igual que su cerebro va todo borroso y las cosas a tu alrededor sólo se convierten en un zumbido de fondo." Ella echó la mano por encima del hombro para demostrar el "fondo" y Tori sonrió.

Andre se sentó un poco más erguido como el maestro se acercó a su grupo. "Muy bien, Andre ¿por qué no vas en primer lugar?."

Tori había oído Andre cantar antes, así que no era realmente una sorpresa en forma lisa y suave era su voz. Tori aún sentía que sus cejas se levantan a lo impresionante que era. Lo que fue una sorpresa, y lo que hizo que sus cejas desaparecen en el nacimiento del pelo en su totalidad, era cómo de buena era Cat. Tori no podía imaginar que tipo de voz, ese tipo de poder, que sale de la pequeña y burbujeante chica a su lado. Tori casi se pierde cuando el maestro le pidió que cantara, porque ella todavía estaba en estado de shock como Cat cambió de vocalista poderosa de nuevo a la chica inocente y tonta. Tori negó con la cabeza y cantó, con los ojos tras las palabras de la página y su voz imitando la melodía que André y Cat acababan de cantar. El maestro asintió en señal de aprobación. "Te he oído en el escaparate, Tori, pero impresionante de todos modos. Sólo asegúrese de prestar mucha atención a los restos y los acentos, ¿de acuerdo?" Tori asintió, inundacion de alivio a través de sus venas como el maestro se trasladó al siguiente grupo. Ella levantó la vista cuando oyó Andre y Cat riendo junto a ella.

"Tu debiste de haber visto tu cara", dijo Cat, tocando la mejilla de Tori con su dedo.

"Hombre, al igual que un ciervo deslumbrado por los faros, ", añadió André. Tori se echó a reír con ellos y le dijo a André que mejor hubiera sido serio acerca de su oferta.

_Cuando tenía trece años, Tori Vega tenía un novio. Más o menos. Ella pensó que él era su novio, pero en realidad no hacían nada. Tomaron el mismo autobús a casa de la escuela, y a veces que irían al cine, pero era por lo general con un grupo de personas. Hubo una vez, sin embargo, cuando se encontraban en el parque por la calle de su casa y el la besó. Era su primer beso y no fue nada en absoluto como ella lo esperaba. Fue rápido, que apenas apretó sus labios contra los de ella, pero ella casi ni se dio cuenta cuando lo hizo. Porque había un enjambre de luciérnagas en el borde de los árboles y sus dedos temblaron y ella deseaba tener un frasco. Ese verano fue horrible, porque Trina había sido aceptada en una escuela secundaria especial y de alguna manera eso le dio la idea de que ella era, de hecho, especial. Era como vivir con una diva completa y Trina mantuvo poses y contando a Tori que si quería ser alguien algún día ella mejor debería empezar a acentuar sus atractivos. "Está todo sobre los movimientos, Tor," Trina diría, disparando su pie hacia fuera y gesticular a su pierna como si fuera Vanna White._

"Trina!" Tori gritó, corriendo por el pasillo. Trina se dio la vuelta, los ojos muy abiertos y emocionada. Su cara cayó, sin embargo, cuando vio que era sólo su hermana pequeña. "Hey Trina" Tori resopló, un poco sin aliento cuando ella dejó de correr. "Me preguntaba si tu ¿podrías darnos a algunos amigos míos un viaje, también?"

Trina se burlaba. "Yo no soy tu chófer personal, Tori. Tengo una vida, también, ya sabes."

"No, ninguna," dijo Tori sin pensar. Ella inmediatamente se mordió la lengua y agarró el codo de Trina cuando se volvió para irse. "Lo siento, Trina, lo siento. No quise decir eso. Te estaba preguntando, porque necesito ayuda con una de mis clases, y mi amigo André se ofreció después de la escuela, y luego Cat dijo que sonaba como divertido y así que tipo se invito ella misma a lo largo de, también, pero no me importa porque es agradable y..."

Trina negó con la cabeza y levantó una mano, cortando la perorata de su hermana. "Lo que sea. Mientras ellos entienden que es mi coche, así que mis reglas, que pueden venir."

"Correcto," Tori asintió vigorosamente. "Tus reglas. No cantar más fuerte o mejor que tú."

"Como si pudieran" Trina interrumpido, pero Tori continuó.

"No hay bebidas que puedan manchar los asientos, y absolutamente ninguna mención de que una actriz que no se puede mencionar", dijo Tori rápidamente. El ojo izquierdo de Trina se crispó en la simple mención de la actriz que no podía ser dicho, pero ella hizo un gesto brusco y giró sobre sus talones, de ir por el pasillo. "Gracias, Treen!" Tori gritó tras ella.

Con un suspiro de felicidad y un ligero rebote en su paso, Tori fue a su última clase del día. A pesar de que se hizo un poco se dio la vuelta en un pasillo y terminó en el lado opuesto de la escuela de donde se suponía que debía estar. El maestro no le importó, y dijo que estaba bien, ya que era su primer día y todo, pero no hacer de ello un hábito. Tori juró que no lo haría y tomó un asiento vacío a la derecha en la parte delantera de la clase como su profesor empezó a hablar de la influencia latina en la cultura moderna, la música en particular. El incluso puso un par de canciones como ejemplos, y Tori encontró su pie tocando junto con el ritmo. Se trasladaron a que la lengua española es frecuente en muchas canciones, ya que muchos cantantes y raperos crecieron hablando el idioma. No era algo que Tori nunca había notado, no realmente. Claro, ella canta si algo en la radio, pero nunca pensado por qué español asomaba al azar en una canción que en su mayoría estaba siendo cantado en Inglés. El profesor dijo que su tarea consistía en elaborar una lista de las canciones populares donde era español el idioma principal utilizado, o al menos frecuente. Un niño levantó la mano y preguntó si podía traer un CD de Pitbull y el profesor se rió junto con el resto de la clase. "Traten de ser diversos, ¿de acuerdo?" Ella dijo con una sonrisa. Tori sonrió como todo el mundo se estableció. ¿Una clase en la que su tarea consistía en escuchar música? Fue increíble, mucho mejor que sus problemas de matemáticas asignadas, y la clase había terminado demasiado rápido para el gusto de Tori.

Se tomó su tiempo clasificando a través de su casillero sus libros. Se sintió aliviada. Ella lo había hecho a través de su primer día, con pocos problemas. Por supuesto porque había llegado tarde a un par de clases, y había tirado el café en Beck, y por supuesto, todo el asunto de Jade, pero en general estaba contenta por cómo habían ido las cosas. Tori metió algunos libros en su casillero que no iba a necesitar, se movió alrededor y casi dejó caer su bolso por completo cuando un chico se deslizó por detrás de ella y olió su cabello antes de salir corriendo rápidamente. Tori sacudió la cabeza y cerró su casillero, ajustando la correa sobre su hombro. Se dio la vuelta y vio el pasillo lleno de gente como estudiantes dejaron la escuela para agarrar el autobús o su auto, y ella vio a Jade, descuidadamente lanzando objetos desde su propia mochila a su casillero. Tori la miró por un momento, simplemente observando, y en algún lugar, en el fondo en el fondo de su mente, se tomó la decisión. Ella se acercó a donde estaba Jade y se aclaró la garganta. "Hey," dijo con un pequeño movimiento.

"¿Qué?" Jade espetó, ni siquiera apartarse para mirarla.

"Um, sólo quería disculparme por lo de esta mañana. Yo no estaba, como, ligando con tu novio o algo así."

Jade miró a Tori y luego puso los ojos como ella golpeó cerrando su casillero. Ella cerró la solapa en su bolsa y se alejó de Tpri, en dirección a las puertas. Tori la siguió. "Yo, um, yo tenía una pregunta, en realidad. Veras, me preguntaba ¿Si me recuerdas?"

Jade se detuvo bruscamente y giró sobre sus talones, dejando a Tori tambaleándose por la acción repentina. "No, no me acuerdo de ti. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque yo no te conozco. Y si tocas a mi novio de nuevo, no vas a querer conocerme. ¿Entiendes?" Jade no esperó una respuesta. En lugar de ello se dio la vuelta y salió por las puertas. Pero Tori se detuvo. Ella no sabía lo que estaba esperando que sucediera, pero sin duda no era eso. Debido estar tan cerca de Jade, y ver el destello en sus ojos mientras hablaba, Tori estaba segura. Esa fue la misma Jade. Bueno, tal vez no es la misma, obviamente, ya que ella era tan diferente de la niña que Tori había conocido. Pero eso fue Jade West, crecida y por lo tanto no era la chica que iría a la casa de Tori para hacer pijamadas y escapar de las peleas de sus padres.

"Oye, Tori, ¿lista para ir?"

Tori miró a su alrededor y vio a André y Cat que se colocaban detrás de ella. "No ¿Qué? Quiero decir. Sí, Trina, probablemente, ya está en el coche esperándonos, así que vamos."

"La rara, de tu hermana" Cat comentó de la nada mientras caminaban hacía afuera. Tori y André ambos la miraron mientras sus cejas se fruncieron juntos. "Vi a uno de sus shows, donde interpretó a una mujer con bigote." Cat rió. "Fue divertido."

Tori asintió mientras cruzaban el aparcamiento. "Sí, ella lo mantuvo se le olvidaba quitárselo cuando ella cambiaba de personajes." Ella captó los ojos confusos de Andre. "Mi hermana es extraña."

"Suena como eso", dijo André con una risita cuando llegaron al coche. Efectivamente, Trina ya estaba dentro, mano golpeando impacientemente contra el volante.

_Cuando tenía catorce años, Tori Vega tenía un dolor de cabeza permanente. Sus padres la hicieron ir a cada obra o presentación de Trina, no importa cuánto Tori rogaba para quedarse en casa o fingía una enfermedad. "Hay que apoyar a tu hermana, ella haría lo mismo por ti." le dijeron. Así que Tori rodaría los ojos y arrastraría sus pies y se quedaría atrás en su asiento a través de cada una delas presentaciones en la que a veces Trina era parte de un escaparate, y Tori disfrutaba realmente las otras actuaciones. Pero entonces Trina tomaría el escenario y Tori sólo tenía que mirar con asombro a su hermana, preguntándose cómo ella había sido aceptada en una escuela para personas que en realidad eran talentosos. Claro, Trina podía actuar, a veces, si el material estaba en lo cierto, tal vez, pero más a menudo que no, Trina acaba de salir como loca. Ella podría ser divertida, sin embargo, incluso si no fue intencional. Tori recordaba verla interpretar a una mujer escocesa y tener lágrimas en los ojos después de tanto reír. Trina no le gustaba eso, pero Tori preguntó si podía quedarse con una copia cuando se sintiera deprimida y necesitaba ser animada._

"¿Cómo puedes tener un bonito piano de este tipo y nunca aprendiste a leer música?" André preguntó con asombro, sus dedos vuelan sobre el teclado. Él y Cat habían estado enseñando a Tori cómo leer música por casi una hora, y finalmente el cerebro de Tori estaba tan atascado y lleno de nueva información que necesitaba tiempo para tomar un descanso.

Tori se encogió de hombros y tomó un sorbo de agua. "Es que ... ya sabes, tocó y cantó. He descubierto lo que sonaba bien. Mis padres nunca me preguntaron si quería lecciones o nada."

André asintió con la cabeza y se escabulló en el banco como Cat se sentó. "Lo entiendo. Nunca escribio música a menos que tengo que hacerlo. Como, por una clase o sí estoy inspirado." Cat comenzó a tocar algo en el registro inferior, sonriendo para sí misma en la profundidad de las notas que eran. André, casi instintivamente, comenzó a tocar algo más arriba para acompañarla. Cat le sonrió y añadió en otro lado. Tori sonrió mientras los dos de ellos en mal estado alrededor, pensando que ella no había hecho nada mal para un primer día. Ella ya había hecho algunos nuevos amigos, que era algo que Trina no parecía capaz de lograr después de años en esa escuela. Como André y las manos de Cat cayeron en un patrón, Tori empezó a tararear distraídamente. Ella pasó sus dedos sobre la tapa del piano, apoyando su antebrazo sobre el mismo. Cabeza de Andre comenzó flotando y la sonrisa de Cat se duplicó en tamaño. "Yay, estamos escribiendo una canción!" Ella aplaudió y Andre inmediatamente movió sus manos, moviendo uno de ellos bajar abajo de las teclas. Tori se mantenía tarareando, y después de un minuto Cat comenzó a cantar. No hay palabras, sólo ohs y ahs, y Tori se unió.

Todos se detuvieron cuando Trina pisoteó por las escaleras y les hizo callar a gritos, su teléfono aún sostenía a su oído. "¿Pueden estar en silencio chicos? Estoy en una llamada muy importante aquí!" Tori levantó las manos en señal de rendición y reprimió una carcajada al ver la expresión en la cara de Cat como Trina volvió a subir.

"¿Con quién esta hablando ella?" Preguntó Cat en un susurro.

Tori tomó otro sorbo de agua. "Probablemente con una línea psíquica. Trina llama todo el tiempo cuando ella comienza volviendo loco por algo."

Andre dejó escapar un silbido. "¿Es que no cuestan como tres dólares la hora?"

"Sí," dijo Tori con una sonrisa. "Ella va a estar en la línea por horas a veces. Mamá y papá están tan locos y luego Trina se atascan haciendo todas las tareas, como, por un mes."

"Debe ser bueno para ti entonces," Andre se rió entre dientes.

Tori se encogió de hombros de manera despreocupada. "No me puedo quejar."

"Está bien," dijo Andre, arrastrando los pies a través de algunos de los trabajos apoyados en el piano, "se acabo el tiempo de descanso." Tori gimió, pero se movió más cerca, así que mejor podía ver lo que estaba señalando. "Vamos a hablar de signos de repetición."

Cat y Andre acabaron quedándose durante un par de horas más. Ellos trabajaron un poco más en la enseñanza de Tori sobre la lectura de la música, y luego todos ellos trabajaron en su asignación para Sikowitz, y luego se acordó ayudarla con su lista de canciones con español en ellos, y que sólo una especie sentarse a escuchar música y hablar. Lo cual, Tori pensó con una sonrisa, ella no le importaba en absoluto. Estaban tendidos en los sofás en el salón de su casa, su computadora portátil en la pequeña mesa frente a ellos, una canción u otro que viene de sus pequeños, pero potentes altavoces. De alguna manera el tema de Jade había surgido cuando Andre comenzó preguntando cómo su primer día fue general.

"Simplemente, Jade es" Cat se detuvo, con los ojos en el techo mientras pensaba en la palabra perfecta.

"¿Malvada?" Andre ofreció. "¿Ruda? ¿Retorcida?"

"Peculiar", dijo Cat, cuando le tiro a André una mirada de desaprobación.

"No," respondió Andre, "Robbie es peculiar. Sinjin, ahora él es definitivamente aún más peculiar. ¿Pero Jade? Hombre, ella es sólo el mal."

"No es tan mala", dijo Tori. Cat y André se volvieron a mirarla y ella se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. "Quiero decir, claro hoy puede no haber sido el mejor ejemplo, pero, ya sabes, ella no puede ser tan mala, ¿verdad?" Tori no estaba segura de si ella estaba tratando de convencerlos o a ella mismo. Probablemente era lo segundo, ya que no podía creer plenamente que Jade podía haber cambiado tanto. Después de todo, ella era más o menos la mismo que cuando eran niñas. Bueno, no, tal vez no, pero desde luego no había cambiado tanto como Jade parecía.

"Sí, dile eso a tu cara cuando ella finalmente te golpee," André se burlaba. Cat le dio en el brazo y sacudió la cabeza, pronunciando 'Mala' hacia Tori suspiró y se recostó contra el sofá. Tal vez era una causa perdida. Habían pasado años, y Tori ciertamente no debería esperar que Jade acaba de caer en ser su amiga de nuevo. Aunque, Tori pensó mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante para cambiar la canción, tal vez era una especie de suerte que se había encontrado con Jade después de tanto tiempo. Pero, si eso era cierto, entonces ¿Por qué Jade decía que ella no conocía a Tori? ¿Que ella no se acordaba de ella? ¿Era eso cierto? ¿O fue Jade diciendo eso porque sabía que Tori se acordó de ella, y ella no tenía ningún interés en recuperar o reavivar lo que había sido una amistad de la infancia? Tori gimió, cerró los ojos y se frotó la sien. Abrió uno de sus ojos, cuando sintió una mano, una mano que sin duda no era suya, frotando su otro templo. Cat la miraba con el ceño fruncido simpático.

"A veces, cuando mi hermano consigue un dolor de cabeza, él me hace que lo golpee en la pierna con un bate de béisbol para sentirse mejor. ¿Quieres que lo haga para ti?"

Ojos de Tori se abrieron como platos. "No, Cat pero gracias."

"Kay kay", dijo Cat en voz baja. Sin embargo no dejó de frotar la sien de Tori.

_Cuando tenía quince años, Tori Vega tenía un novio real. Salían, sólo los dos de ellos, y ellos se besaban, y reían, y en general tenían un tiempo divertido. Se fueron a un restaurante una vez, nada especial, y Tori distraídamente jugaba con su mantel de papel como Danny habló de baloncesto o algo así, que Tori no tenía ningún interés. Pero que en cierto modo escuchó y sonrió y se rió de todos los momentos adecuados, inconsciente de lo que sus manos estaban haciendo hasta que Danny lo señalo. "Tienes, como, cientos de cosas más allá." Tori parecía confundida y luego vio que él estaba señalando a donde estaba su mantel. O solía estar, porque ella había arrancado algunos pequeños trozos y algunos restos de gran tamaño, también y todos ellos reducidos a pequeños aviones de papel. "Oh", dijo ella, sorprendida. "Yo-Yo no quise." Danny sonrió y cogió uno de ellos hacia arriba. "Genial", dijo con una risa. "Yo solía hacer estas cosas todo el tiempo cuando era niño." La sonrisa de Tori era tensa, y ella rápidamente aplastó a los aviones en un fajo de papel verde. "Si. Yo también"_

* * *

Por favor gente dejen Review está historia es increíble, es de las que más me encanta y me gustaría que ustedes le den una oportunidad, créanme la historia es muy profunda y hermosa, por eso me gusto mucho.

_**Dejen Review.**_


End file.
